User talk:Random the NaVigator
Thanks for the report. I'm not sysop on this wiki, but I told about that to a to take care of it. --Ciencia Al Poder (Discussion) w:t-en WikiDex 08:17, 3 January 2008 (UTC) Placeholder Generally, a red link is better than a blue link which leads to a page with no content, because it warns the user about a non-existant page, but a potential article. If an article without content stays blue, two things could happen: somebody could come to the article thinking there's some information on it and get angry because there's nothing here and nobody warned about that, or somebody that wants to contribute to the wiki and leaves that linked article because thinks it contains information, going along to other article. --Ciencia Al Poder (Discussion) w:t-en WikiDex 20:50, 9 January 2008 (UTC) :The "placeholder" pages now have short articles on them. Never let it be said that I don't clean up my own messes! (Sorry 'bout that...) -- Marius the Wanderer 23:00, 9 January 2008 (UTC) Adoption Hi!. You're doing a good job here. If you need admin rights to deal with vandalism, delete pages, etc, you can Adopt this wiki. --Ciencia Al Poder (Discussion) w:t-en WikiDex 20:11, 12 January 2008 (UTC) :Oh dear... I couldn't possibly... I currently run two Web sites, two message boards, and a half-dozen mailing-lists, all about ancient Rome. I contribute to three Wikis counting this one, and am about to sign on to a fourth; the other three are Rome-related; one of 'em's half-mine. I also post to two (used to be three) "play by e-mail" roleplaying games. Busy dude, yes. And resuming my reenactor rounds in the spring...this Wiki is where I come to wind down! >({|8-) :The quasi-good news is that TPE may not be eligible for the adoption program anyway. That's for Wikis that have had no Recent Changes in the last thirty days; can't say that about this one, thank the gods! :It'd be good to have a regular Real Admin, though. And I need to learn how to run a Wiki soonish; I may be converting one of my sites. But I'm just spread so thin already... :Regrets, Marius the Wanderer 08:56, 13 January 2008 (UTC) :: The dead recentchanges is not necessary, because you're who have revived it, so you can request adminship now if you want. I just inform you about that. It's your choice. Greetings! --Ciencia Al Poder (Discussion) w:t-en WikiDex 18:24, 13 January 2008 (UTC) :::You seriously might want to think about it because we're receiving some major vandalism right now. We need an admin now! MarioGalaxy {talk/ / } 23:13, 15 January 2008 (UTC) :::I mean we're geting spammed. Not major. MarioGalaxy {talk/ / } 23:16, 15 January 2008 (UTC) ::::I'm sure you can't undo a page creation. MarioGalaxy {talk/ / } 23:49, 15 January 2008 (UTC) :::::No, you can't. But you can flag it for deletion (details on your Talk page); then at least it'll be on Ciencia's radar the next time he's on. -- Marius the Wanderer 12:32, 17 January 2008 (UTC) Capital Letters The first letter of every page is capitalized thankfully. That decrease the amount of work we have to do. MarioGalaxy {talk/ / } 22:29, 13 January 2008 (UTC) Welcome Back Haven't seen you in a while. You got your wish. :P The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 00:50, 19 December 2008 (UTC) Good Morning ~ are you the same Marius the Wanderer who left a profound online comment about an Avatar review. Might have been as long as two months ago ~ part of it read "made a tectonic shift in my worldview" . I remember reading what you wrote and was so touched by it that I made a note of your name. If you are the one, I just wanted to say "hi"; if not, whoops. :-) 13:23, June 12, 2010 (UTC) PS ~ I'm on the James Camerons Avatar wiki as Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising. 13:26, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for finding me! Hi Marius ~ it was a great surprise to hear from you. Thanks for taking the time. Where did I read your comment? Hmmmmmm. It for certain was on one of the online entertainment pages (Yahoo?) ~ I am an older lady and I sometimes forget that stuff too ~ unless I make a note. =) The only note I made was of your name because I thought your comment was awesome, and because I was also fascinated by your age. I will forever be lost in the magic of Avatar and I sometimes feel so out-of-place because I am sure I am the oldest one on the wiki ~ the waaaay oldest. It was just refreshing to find you and affirm that this is not a film only for teenage boys. LOL You are involved in quite a lot online ~ me? Avatar is my only addiction; but it is a serious one. I enjoyed hearing from you. Hope you get this before another six weeks. =P Peace. 19:06, July 27, 2010 (UTC) I did. But my Avatar talk page is up too; shall we continue over there? (Avatar: Teenage boys don't get it.) -- Marius the Wanderer 19:09, July 27, 2010 (UTC)